The Heat/Recap
Carter visits Max at his new job in a local convenience store. Max tells Carter that he talked to Lori and tells her he's worried about her because he doesn't want her to lose everything in her life again, and when he asks her if going with Lori is what she wants, she doesn't answer. Carter seeks help from Crash to find Lori; however, other than some advice about Elizabeth, he isn't of much help. At home, Carter finds Grant talking to his Internet friend, Reagan, whom she assumes is his girlfriend. After he freaks out and explains who Reagan is and his relationship with her, Carter tells him Reagan is his girlfriend. Elizabeth arrives home to find Carter in the living room. Carter asks Elizabeth if she can go to Take-Your-Daughter-to-Work Day, and Elizabeth offers to take her tomorrow for a ride-along. David and Elizabeth have a verbal spat. At the Fairfax Police Department, Elizabeth leaves Carter in the car to sign out some equipment. Elizabeth runs into Kyle on the way in. Kyle tries to apologize to Carter, but it doesn't go well, as she still has sour feelings about him. Elizabeth takes Carter to a tactical training facility. Toby arrives at the Wilsons to give David a check of his advance. When he learns that David knows Elizabeth's having an affair, Toby takes the check back and tells him he won't give it back to him until the divorce is finalized, because Elizabeth will keep half of it otherwise. Elizabeth and Carter enter a room where they are to shoot cardboard cut-outs of bad guys with paintball guns; they end up getting into a paintball gun fight. Carter runs out of paintballs, and Elizabeth receives a phone call that interrupts the fun. When they arrive at a crime scene, Elizabeth convinces Carter to stay in the car and wait. Carter calls Bird; she gets out of the car and starts freaking out when she sees a dead body. Carter hangs up the call and runs over to watch Elizabeth. Carter is confused about Elizabeth's compassion for the woman who killed her husband and the way Elizabeth feels about Lori. Elizabeth talks to David in the kitchen. He makes her a sandwich, and she pours wine. They get into a fight. Carter walks in on Max and Taylor; Max is quizzing Taylor on SAT vocabulary. Carter announces that she needs the car tonight. When Taylor realizes how much Max would rather go out, she tells him to go, but Max drags him out with her. Max carries Taylor out the door, and he throws her SAT words back into her room. Grant talks to Reagan on his computer. Carter drives to the sanctuary with Taylor and Max, and she warns them that Crash may be there tonight. Carter isn't seeing him, but he's friends with Gabe, Ofe and Bird. When they arrive at Bird's, Carter continues telling Max about the various versions of Taylor. Carter opens the sanctuary door to find Gabe, Ofe, Crash and Bird playing Strip Poker, and Carter tells Max he's met Terrified Taylor. After everyone has gotten dressed, Carter aks Crash if he has found anything on Lori. He doesn't have anything; he suggests Carter use Max to get messages to Lori. David and Elizabeth share popcorn and watch the movie they watched on their first date together. He invites her to cuddle, and they reminisce. Their moment is cut short, however, when a sleeping Elizabeth receives a phone call from Kyle. The group prepares to play 7 Minutes in Heaven; Carter explains the rules to Taylor, who has neither never played nor been kissed. Max watches on as Ofe and Taylor walk into the closet to makeout. Ofe offers to tell Taylor seven minutes of Knock-Knock jokes, but Taylor just wants to get it over with. After they kiss the first time, Ofe gives Taylor some tips and kisses her again. She realizes that she likes it, and they makeout. Carter tells Crash she's rigging the game to have the bottle always land on Taylor, but Bird doesn't want it to be rigged, because she wants Crash. Carter tells Bird she can have him, then thanks Crash. After the timer sounds off, a bashful Taylor and smug Ofe exit the closet, and another round of the game begins. Gabe spins the bottle, and Crash makes it land on Taylor when she's not looking. In the closet, a nervous Gabe explains that he knows it's just her second time, but before he can finish, Taylor jumps onto him and starts making out with him. Bird has to stop them, as their time ran out. Gabe is out of breath, but Taylor comes out smiling. Max spins the bottle, and Carter stops it on Taylor; Bird gets upset, but Max and Taylor say it counts anyway and go into the closet. Bird sits in Crash's lap and says she wouldn't put Taylor into a closet with Crash, then asks Carter if she's stepping on her toes; Carter says she doesn't care, and Gabe looks up. In the closet, Max tells Taylor he wishes he could have been her first kiss, but Taylor says she's glad he wasn't, because she would have been scared and it wouldn't have been good. Max says he still wishes it, then kisses her. He asks her if she wants to get out of there, and they leave. Carter says she'll get a ride from Gabe, who tells a confused Taylor he'll call her. Carter tries to ask Max to pass a note on to Lori, but when she's told how uncomfortable he feels about the situation Lori put him in, Carter relents. Bird pulls Crash into the closet, and Crash tells Carter not to leave, because there's something he wants to tell her. Carter begs Gabe to take her home, because she doesn't want to be there while Bird and Crash have sex in the closet. Gabe wants Carter to tell Taylor to text message him back. He wants to stay longer, to see Bird and Crash come out, but when it starts rocking, he agrees that it's time to leave. At home, Carter walks in on Taylor and Max making out in Taylor's bedroom. She quickly apologizes and runs over to Grant's room, first knocking on the door. She tells Grant Taylor and Max are together and asks if she can come in, but he is talking to Reagan about something important. Carter goes to her room and listens to music. Elizabeth apologizes for what happened between them, then says she's no longer on the case to find her mom. After making out with Taylor outside the Wilson house, Max is greeted by Lori. Before he can finish his speech about how he needs to tell the Wilsons she has been stalking them, however, she is gone.